


you got me there

by ResonanceAesthetic



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResonanceAesthetic/pseuds/ResonanceAesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>confessions can happen on balconies, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you got me there

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW! I've been dead since the end of AUGUST. Well, here I am to provide some more trashy writings.

"I am but a simple being, a fusion of water, blood, and flesh that meanders the field of existence. Why was I born a human? Why not something more exciting and less troubling like a falcon? A falcon… Yeah that sounds better…”

“Crona?”

They froze, but relaxed upon recognizing Maka’s voice. “Maka? What are you doing out here? The party is inside, yknow, and it’s way better than my celebration of pity.”

She giggled, an innocent and pure vocal gesture. It made Crona a little bit happier. “Crona, I was coming out here to tell you the same thing. Everyone invited you for a reason.”

“I can’t deal with talking to people, or parties. I thought you knew that.”

“You’re talking to me though.”

“You’re different.”

“I’m still a person.”

Crona snorted. “You got me there.”

Maka leaned against the edge of the balcony and tried to catch her friend’s gaze. Crona avoided her eyes for multiple reasons.

“What’s up? A few days ago you seemed to be totally socially apt. You’ve come this far, amigo.”

She raised her hand nearly to her head to demonstrate. Crona, again, avoided looking in her direction.

“I can’t say. I’m not ready and it’s way too embarrassing.”

“Then hit me up when you’re ready. I’m not leaving this spot.”

Crona groaned, “Why do you do this?”  
“Because I love you,” she said. Crona’s face reddened. “Like, as a friend though.”

“Oh, okay,” Crona sighed and covered their face with their arms. After moments of silence, they let out a groan and kicked the cement balcony. 

“You ready yet?”

“Well, Maka, I certainly have noting to lose at this point. Nothing except for you. So here goes… when I came here you were the first one to truly accept me for who I was. You didn’t know if I was good or bad, and you certainly didn’t mind dealing with either. I guess you had me drawn to you ever since that very first day. You made me feel something positive, a…and I hadn’t felt that for a long time. Basically, uh, what I’m saying is… I’m kinda uh…”

Maka cut Crona off with a giggle. Crona looked at her in shock, “W-what is it? Did I say something wrong?”

“No not at all, but I think I’ve figured you out.”

“Oh… Do you want me to leave you alone from now on?”

“What? No, Crona, please stay in my life. Now, I said I THINK I figured you out. Here’s my question: do you like me more than a friend?”

“…I do.”

The female meister sighed, “I finally got it out of you. Now that we’ve had this emotional discussion, would you like some punch?”

“I… guess so.”

“Okay good, because I needed to get you to come with me anyways.”

“W-what for?”

“To get you to talk to other people, Crona. You talked to me, right?”

“You… you got me there.”

Maka grasped their hand and the two disappeared into the crowded room together.


End file.
